Sake
by Anestshia
Summary: Ikkaku wants to sleep with his boyfriend and sake helps. This is YAOI, please do not read if that bothers you.


"So, you can hug me, kiss me, and fondle me but you will not have sex with me? How wrong is that?" Ikkaku looked like the stereotypical, sex deprived seme that he was as he stared at the obvious uke in front of him. They had been "together" since the ryoka had gone home but he couldn't get the small man to go past touching. He knew that the other had, had some bad luck with relationships but this was ridiculous. It had been two months and he was about to go insane, he didn't know how much longer he could stand abstinence in the presence of his utterly fuckable boyfriend.

The smaller mans eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. "It's not that I won't have sex with you…it's just…you see…I don't…know if I…would live up to standards…" Hanatarou lowered his eyes and whimpered slightly. It was his self image and confidence holding him back. It would be far from his first time but Ikkaku just seemed so…good at everything he did. He didn't know how he would compare to that image.

Ikkaku laughed at this. So he was just nervous? Well, that could be remedied very easily. "Come on, Hana, lets just go drinking then." The bald shinigami slid his arm around the smaller mans shoulders and led him away. There was this nice little bar in the Rukon with a private room above that would work just fine.

* * *

It only took two hours and three very strong drinks to get Hanatarou upstairs in the private room with him, kissing him like he had never had any insecurities in the first place. They were already half naked and Ikkaku could feel one small, cool hand sliding into his hakama. He had the smaller shinigami trapped underneath him, his legs spread with Ikkaku's bigger body pressed between them. It wasn't the first time that they had been in this position but Ikkaku was damned if he was going to leave it at this tonight.

They had discussed the whole sex issue. Ikkaku had finally gotten the smaller man to admit his insecurities and had soothed them, with the help of the high proof sake. He had gotten Hanatarou to agree to try it and if they didn't like it, they would forget it ever happened and blame it all on the sake. Ikkaku had agreed but he had no intention of forgetting it ever happened or it ever happening only once. This was going to be a whole new start for the two men.

It wasn't long before Ikkaku had Hanatarou begging him. He could feel his already rock hard cock drip at the sound of the small healers whines and moans. Hanatarou might be the most responsive person that Ikkaku had ever had the pleasure of being with and Ikkaku was all too happy about this. The small man was almost unbearably hot in his naïve innocence. Ikkaku had never had the pleasure of feeling he was going to cum before even entering his partners body but he had that feeling now. He needed inside.

Hanatarou's small body rocked under the weight of all of the combined sensations. He had no idea if he was living up to Ikkaku but at least it felt damn good for him. It felt like his body was made for the fingers thrusting into him and spreading him open. He had always felt awkward during sex but right now, he felt more like he belonged then he had in a very long time. Then Ikkaku was pushing into his body, splitting him open wider then he had ever been before.

Pants and moans were all that was heard from that point on.

Ikkaku could feel his whole body flush as he pressed into the others strangling heat. It was almost too much for him to handle, he could only imagine how it felt for Hanatarou. He could see small rivulets of sweat sliding down Hanatarou's flushed face as he pressed the smaller mans knee's almost up to his chest, stroking into him harder and deeper.

It all ended faster then either man wanted. Hanatarou broke when he felt a sword calloused hand wrap around his angry erection and pull. It only took that one stroke to send him spiraling head first over the peak, spilling white, vicious fluid over Ikkaku's hand and his own stomach. It was mere seconds later that Ikkaku felt his own end. It was almost a surprise when those already tight walls clenched around him, literally wringing his orgasm from him. He felt his body jerk before he hilted hard, spilling everything he had into the smaller body.

It took both men precious minutes to return their bodies from their orgasmic highs. Ikkaku could feel Hanatarou panting under him and chuckled slightly. Pushing up only far enough to see the others face. "So, going to blame it on the sake?"

Hanatarou felt himself laugh at the question before nodding. "Yeah lets blame it on the sake." He stretched seductively under the bigger man grinning slightly. "Lets award it a metal or something."

Ikkaku felt himself smirk before kissing his young lover hard again. "Yeah, give it a metal. Blame it all on the sake."

* * *

AN: Ok, I needed to write something and my other computer is broken meaning that I lost all of my WIP's cries

Anyway, this is just a little morsel for y'all hope you like it!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
